Many people are increasingly concerned about the state of the environment and the nutritional value of foods produced by big agri-business. As part of this awareness and in an effort to make the environment a better place to live, many of these people are switching to organic and local food. Gardening has gained in popularity as a result. This horticultural invention was designed to facilitate one area of the gardening process that can cause much frustration to both the busy urban backyard gardener and the horticulturalist working in small private and commercial nurseries—the handling, deposition and planting of seeds, especially small seeds.
Working with seeds, many types of which are small and difficult to handle, can be an arduous task. Seeds can be difficult to manipulate and it can be strenuous on a gardener's body to spread them evenly along a furrow in a garden bed or distribute them evenly in soil flats. The challenge of planting seeds outdoors can be compounded by high winds, heat, rain and pests such as mosquitoes and black flies can further impede a gardener's work.
Hand-held devices available in the marketplace, such as those provided under the trademarks “Professional Seeder”, “Seed Spoon®”, and “Seedmaster II®”, are being marketed to aid in the handling, deposition and planting of seeds but improvements to those devices are needed in order to overcome disadvantages associated with their use and/or handling. The seed depositing device of the present invention provides such an improvement by its ease of use, effectiveness and robust, simple design.